A Loud Suggestion
by BrokenLoud
Summary: When another Sister Protocol fight begins Lincoln takes it upon himself to see that someone can solve this problem before the problem goes out of control. Royal Woods meet The Sandbox Academy Student Council President.
1. One Shot

**_Author Notes: I do not own Medaka Box nor The Loud House Enjoy the one shot._**

"Hmm what's this?" Medaka Kurokami spoke as she grabbed a piece of paper that seems to be a suggestion in the suggestion box however it's seems to be written in a different language however she seems to understand the language in seconds. As she smiled. "Interesting a suggestion from a American. Let's see." _'Greeting Miss Medaka I may need some help you see I'm trying to help out my family with a problem that they don't realized that they have so I was wondering if you can help me out? Signed Lincoln M. Loud.'_ "Hmm Lincoln huh? Akune, Mogana, and Zenkichi should deal with the last request for the Art Club." She gets out of her chair as she puts the request away. She opened the window behind her as she pushes the doors open. She smirks as she leaps out of the room front flipping twice as she lands on her right knee near the school track creating a crater as she gets up and dust herself off.

Lincoln sat down on a bench in the park with a bag of popcorn and some bread. As he looked to the sky thinking on what he can do for the family. _'Cylde isn't going to help and I need to figure out on what to do since that protocol thing is trash. What happens if I get into a fight with one of my sisters? How will their protocol work then huh. Now that protocol is in affect with Lori and Leni fighting again. Last time was a dress and this time it's another dress. I will never understand the race of girls.'_

He looked down at the time it's about 4:45 P.M. As he closed his eyes then reopened them as he ripped up some slice of bread as he throws it to the ground birds flying from the sky eating it up. He smiled. "So peaceful. Maybe I shouldn't get involved with their protocol."

"Oh and why not? Whatever this protocol thing is maybe I can help." The birds soon fly away from Lincoln as he looks to his right side seeing a girl. She has very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She is maybe 5.5 ft. Her clothes are that of a uniform of a Student Council. Her top is green with shades of yellow with white. Her outfit displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened light purple mixed with blue skirt. On her right arm are armbands with words he can't seem to translate being the fact that the language is in Japanese. On her feet are yellow rings with blue leggings or stockings he doesn't seem to know with blue shoes with a strange circle with yellow outline with white.

"Oh hello there I'm." He gets cut off as she speaks. "Lincoln Loud. It's a pleasure to meet you and tell me about your request." She spoke as she pulls out of her cleavage his letter to her. "You tell me that you have a problem at home. I wish to help you out. Now lead me to the problem."

"Right." He stands up as he grabbed his paper bag of popcorn as he leads her out of the park as they walk towards 1216 Franklin Avenue. He stops outside his house as he sees Medaka gone. "What? Where did she?" He turns around as he sees her fixing the side of the house then the porch and finally the stairs.

"That was a good way to pass the time so the problem is inside the house. Well aren't you going to invite me in?" She spoke looking at Lincoln who was still in awe of seeing her instantly fixing the outside of the house.

Lincoln nodded his head as he opened the the front door slowly as Medaka looked at the inside of the house. She sees the sofa flipped over two recliners on the side pictures on the floor with shattered glass and two girls fighting with both of them with a bright pink dress as they both yank on it.

The girl on the left has large blonde hair changed with a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow also on her ears are white pearl earrings.

The girl on the right has large pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as the girl on the left. This one outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head.

She watches as these two fight over the dress. Medaka quickly grabs the dress as the two girls are grabbing air. They look down seeing the dress is gone. They look besides them before seeing this blue hair girl with a more 'developed' chest than theirs. "This dress is well crafted almost silk or possibly a imitation to silk." She fixes the dress as she folds it onto her right shoulder.

"Hey literally who are you?" The girl on the left spoke.

Medaka chuckled. "I am Medaka Kurokami. A student from Japan and I'm here from a request from my suggestion box." She pulls out Lincoln's paper suggestion from her chest, if you listen close you can hear a **_boing_** sound effect. "You see I am here to help out a problem now a fight over a dress is silly. Now if I can make a guess you both bought this dress but I want the recite from both of you so we can settle this like peace"

Lori and Leni dive at Medaka who vanishes as they both turn around seeing the damage in the living room fixed and Medaka is on the sofa. "Come on girls let's be civil. Now go get your recites so we can end this silly problem."

Leni goes to get her recite from the room she shares with nothing but a cheerful look on her face. Lori spoke while Leni leaves. "Listen you don't need to help us the protocol is working a lot better and leave now." Lori sees Lincoln who is besides Medaka. "Twerp."

As Lori speaks a large blue light filled the house as it was shot to the sky. Medaka appeared in space holding the Earth. "I can tell you were a kinder, gentle sibling but as you grew older you think the rest of you siblings will do things for you. You care more of a object and your other half. Now allow me to help you back on the path of a good sibling." Medaka reappears in the living room of the Loud family.

Leni goes down the stairs with both hers and Lori's recote as it was shown Leni bought hers one hour before Lori went to buy hers. As the both make up as the rest of family goes to see the problem resolved by this woman. Medaka soon revised the whole protocol completely. As she put the parents in charge to handle all fights from now on.

Medaka soon took her leave. As Lincoln thanked her for helping out and Lisa failed to get sample of Medaka. Lincoln was given a application for him to attend sandbox academy in his future.

 ** _Author Notes: Just a one shot idea ,but Reacts and Angeloid will get a new chapter on the weekend. As for Bad Luck Charm Necromancer will get a new chapter possibly on Christmas maybe earlie_** ** _r._**


	2. A Good Loser

**_Author Notes: Here's a bonus chapter_** ** _._**

Lincoln awoke in his bedroom as he felt different. He looks at the mirror as he sees himself looking down as he sees blood on his reflection's hands.「Eh? I did something bad.」His reflection showed giant philip screws in his wall with the remains of his orange polo shirt.「Hmm I'm gonna ask Leni to repair my favorite shirt.」

He puts on a pair black pants, orange polo shirt and black shoes. He opens the door to his room and heads downstairs. He sees his new Ace Savvy on the table as he looks at the clock.「Ace Savvy time at 10:45 A.M. The best time to enjoy.」He notices the 'readers/viewers'.「Hello again friends while this comic isn't a manga or the weekly Shonen Jump I'm going to enjoy this. I hope you know why this story has a bouns chapter. I'm going to Sandbox Academy in a future story. I want to thank you all for supporting the stories. You must be wondering about the stories. As of right now **BrokenLoud** is working their best mind you no stories shall be cancelled but right now he is trying to do a request someone gave them.」


End file.
